Blind Betrayal
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: They called themselves heroes, saved and defended those who were in danger, stopped evil from succeeding, soldiers in their own globalized war. Now? Now they were nothing more than broken toy soldiers.


**Author's Note: **It is I! Fallen! Your favorite Wally angst writer!...What now? I'm not? Guess I'll have to fix that. This is a fill for a prompt on live journal.

**Summary: **They called themselves heroes, saved and defended those who were in danger, stopped evil from succeeding, soldiers in their own globalized war. Now? Now they were nothing more than broken toy soldiers. **[This summary is prone to change, I was brain farting]**

**Disclaimer: **I own...I own...can I get back to you on that?

* * *

><p><em>Blind Betrayal<em>

_Part One_

White walls. White light. White. Stains of green, yellow, red, blue, and black, but she doesn't notice. Her face long since concealed by her arms, knees drawn to her chest. She didn't know what the others were doing, the low murmuring coming from them was the only sign telling her that she wasn't alone, not only being alone in the room but with emotions that rolled through her in unrelenting waves. Her body was sore and exhausted, the temptation to sleep was strong, but she refused to sleep, refused to close her eyes. The gray iris' were glued to the dark shadow that was formed by her curled form a constant stinging in the back. Part of her was hoping that maybe once she lifted her head, then it would all be a dream that she had yet to wake up from. When she did look up and everything was still a blinding white, she knew this was a dream that she was never going to wake up from.

"Why?"

The others turned their attention to her, that single word being the first time she spoken since they were placed in the room. She was certain she just asked the very same question they had been asking themselves repeatedly for the last few hours, none of them brave enough to say it aloud. Maybe they were still trying to deal with it all like she was, unable to deal with it, unable to accept it. Their eyes lingered on her, she counted the seconds as they passed, she reached six when one by one they each turned away, none giving an answer that she desperately needed.

_"Why?" _she asked again. They had to know, they just had to, they had been dealing with criminals longer than her, they knew the ins and outs, knew how their minds worked. They had to know, _they had to. _Only one of them returned her gaze, the normally calm silver eyes now shadowed over with exhaustion and something else, regret, sorrow, or perhaps a combination of both. She knew that by looking into his eyes it was almost a mirror reflection of her own. He crouched before her, hand resting gently on her forearm, a small attempt at comfort that did little to sooth her.

"I do not know." his voice was barely above a whisper, any louder and she was sure it would crack. Right now, he had to be the strongest for them, he had to keep himself together, if he didn't the others would follow, a domino affect. He squeezed her arm once attempting to at least produce a small smile, the most he was able to manage was a small twitch in the corners of his mouth. The stinging returned full force now, it took all her will to squeeze her eyes shut and stop herself from letting even a single tear escape.

Why was she even upset? If this were any other given time, given the same circumstances she would have responded with anger, but the emotion drained from her the second she slid to the floor. She was ten again watching her sister turn her back on them, on their father, on their mother, on _her. _Years spent felt like she had lost the people that cared for her the most she finally felt like she had regained it. She found a new family, a new home. Then in one fell swoop, it was destroyed and she didn't see a way to pick up the pieces.

Cracking her eyes open again, she looked at her companions faces. They called themselves heroes, saved and defended those who were in danger, stopped evil from succeeding, soldiers in their own globalized war. Now? Now they were nothing more than broken toy soldiers. The only two that wore masks sat side by side inches separating them. Neither were well known in their comforting abilities, the silence between them was their way of dealing. Out of all of them, she knew they were the most affected, but their masks betrayed nothing. Her gray eyes flickered over to the other side of the room, her heart tugged at her. The normally gentle face was void of emotion, eyes close, too still, too still. Large hands held a far smaller and daintier one, the other hand gently stroked the hair of the other. It would have been touching if only the hazel eyes would open to stare at the blue ones above.

Her head dropped back into her arms. Fragments of memories played before open eyes in the dark. Explosions lighting up the sky, tearing the night sky apart with a flurry of red and white. The sting of smoke in her nostrils as she struggled to find untainted air, burning phosphorous, her skin burning, gravel breaking beneath her boots. Nearby she can hear the shouts of her team mates, the smoke drifts around her, white and thick and her throat hurts. She's spinning, her heart racing, she can hear them shouting, screaming, but she can't see them. Then everything was silent and she's on the ground, hands wrapped around her throat, coughing painfully. She doesn't see the boot until it crashes into her temple. When she opened her eyes again, its unfamiliar and she wants to forget. This wasn't her rabbit hole, not anymore.

Words, slow and sickening leave the man's mouth, the gasp from those that were conscious, jade eyes widen as they stare at each of them only to have eight staring back, a mixture of disbelief and betrayal. Then whiteness, this blinding whiteness. There is no more noise. The need to escape, she knows this and knows that the others know this too. Pick themselves up and fight back, that was what they did, they couldn't roll over like beaten dogs. Summoning her voice, she lifts her head again and before she can even utter a word, the door opens.

And a splash of scarlet and canary hit the floor.

The air is still even as the door locks back into place. Then it all comes rushing back as the body is lifted from the floor and shoved against the wall, not a second later a fist slams into the face of the other. Droplets of blood come flying out of his mouth, drops of crimson rain on the virgin white walls. Hit after hit is brought down, but he does nothing, just stands there mutely. It's a jolt when they all break out of their state of shock.

"Superboy! Stop!" Aqualad shouts closing his arm around the moving arm. Red Arrow is right beside the Atlantian dragging the Kyrptonian back before anymore damage can be done. She and the youngest member of the team are right there as soon as the body crumples to the floor like a rag doll. The face is marred with blood and newly formed bruises, but the eyes are still open staring at something and yet nothing. A string of words escapes the bloodied lips. Her and Robin are both lean closer, sitting him up, trying to make out what was he saying.

Kid Flash's voice breaks as he continues to whisper.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm sorry."_

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>Oh pish posh, not like I have a lot on my plate already, but who doesn't like an extra helping every once in a while. This part was pretty shaded, but I'll have some fun flashbacks and memories in the next chapter. And when will the next chapter be? I dunno. Til then, this is Fallen signing off saying, stay classy readers.


End file.
